


Pretty things for the living and the dead

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some time for his friends to be able to convince him to walk with them again.<br/>Post 2x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty things for the living and the dead

He was blue. Beyond blue. He could be called blue boy, the bluer of them all. All because his world turned upside down way too many times in less than a year.

You see, Jasper Jordan was able to deal with the shakes pretty well, but now it was different. It was _way_ too different. Maya was dead and she was the only person who thought him a few real things about feelings. He hardly felt hunger or even the need to get up from the bed for a couple of days; the more his friends tried to take him out of his misery, the more he wanted to sink deeper.

It was only on the third day that Octavia convinced him to get up and change, eat. At breakfast, Harper and Monty brought him apples with kind smiles and he even smiled back, although he hadn’t completely forgiven Monty for his part on Maya’s death.

Before he realized, though, Jasper was surrounded by people. Monty and Harper were joined by Octavia, Miller and Raven, all looking at him with expectant eyes.

“What?” he asked frowning. Raven smiled. She still looked sick from all the drilling, but was getting better fast.

“I think it’s time.” She said and the others nodded.

They all stood up and Jasper followed their leads without knowing why. Let’s take a walk, they said, one of the simple things Jasper felt he could do. They walked for several minutes and he didn’t say a word, just keeping an eye on their feet, barely noticing Raven by his side. Every now and then she’s hold his hand or comment on something she was doing and how they had a spot for him with the mechanics as soon as he felt like working again.

“Where are we going anyway?” he asked, when he felt the sun hot on his head. The steps were getting slower and the voices more excited. Finally, Jasper looked up and saw Harper looking at him. On the background he could hear the sound of water, like Mount Weather’s dam.

“You know how we’ve been traveling back and forth with the grounder from Mount Weather to camp, gathering everything we can use?” Harper told him, coming and walking by his side. He nodded.

“During one of those travels, we decided to take a different path to see if we could find Clarke.” Miller continued. They were walking way slower now and the sound of water was stronger, the humidity damped of the air damped his clothes, everything fresh and stuffy at the same time.

They crossed a line of thick trees, finally getting to the source of the noise.

“So, I found this waterfall…” Harper told him, gesturing to the beautiful cascade of water and mossy stones all covered in green. “There’s a cave behind the fall and a blue lake with shiny fishes that aren’t psychotic like the ones you guys found when we first landed.”

Jasper was out of breath for a whole moment, taken aback by the beauty of it all. He didn’t even notice at first that Monroe and Bellamy were standing a few feet from the cascade, but as soon as he saw them, he came in their direction. They were standing in front of some sort of plaque covered by a piece of fabric he could swear he had seen on one of Mt. Weather’s table during dinner.

“I know you’re still mad with us, Jasper.” Bellamy said politely, almost quiet. It was true, but Jasper wouldn’t respond. “But when Harper saw it, she talked about you.”

“Why?” he asked confused, looking back at Harper. When he looked back at Bell and Monroe, they both had stepped aside and the girl urged him forward with her eyes, silently telling him to remove the fabric and so he did.

“Maya was my friend too.” Bellamy told him. “I knew her for too short a time, but she was essential and saved me more times than I was able to reciprocate. She deserved something pretty, I think you’ll agree.”

He nodded.

“So did Fox.” Jasper said, his voice weak and he realized he was moved. It was the first thing he felt something but numbness and it was for a good cause.

“So did Fox.”

…

_Maya Fox Waterfall_


End file.
